The Outsider
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Pam comes across a baby in an alley way. As she observes the child's growth into a young woman she realises that there's something supernatural about her. Pam/OC
1. Prologue

Author's Note: alright, so I had this dream and an idea popped out of it, I think it was because of the song 'The Outsider' by 'A Perfect Circle' that did it, especially the Renholder Apocalypse remix.

_Anyway_ all of this will be written in Third Point of View but the perspective will be defined by a name in bold. E.g.** Pam**, hope that makes sense if it doesn't, then sorry but I'm terrible when trying to explain something when I'm trying to do housework at the same time, haha.

Anyways, enjoy, review if you have constructive criticism, questions, etc. And if you have a private question, or a suggestion, you can either review or send me a PM, doesn't bother me either way. It's all about what's easiest/best for you.

Eric

_Fangtasia, 8:4 1 p.m., August 9__th__, 2009_

Eric watched Pam carefully. She was distracted, not that anyone else would be able to tell. No one else knew his child like he did.

It was the way she moved slower, that she spoke at a faster speed, that her eyes barely glanced over the beautiful people in the bar, that when he asked her about her distraction she did not reply with a witty banter. All of this was almost near undetected, but he could see it clouding around her.

He ignored it, if she wanted help, she would have to ask for it – knowing her if it was something that was dire or would affect him, she would keep it to herself. The only time she'd tell him of petty remarks was when it came to clothes and shoes, mainly if _he'd_ been the cause of any scuffs, marks or ruining of said clothes and/or shoes. Then he would shut her up with a present, or a better pair of shoes.

After a while of observing his child, Eric went back to managing the club, knowing full well that the club was more important, at least for the moment.

He cracked his neck slightly, hoping that the problem he'd been having with it - since opening hours - would go away. He probably needed a full neck roll, but that would look 'un-vampiric'. How stupid, like anything he did was 'un-vampiric' he was a thousand year old Viking Vampire for crying out loud, everything he did was vampiric.

'_Humans and their opinions_,' he mentally seethed.

Besides, the knot in his neck was most likely due to the stress of tonight. A bridesmaid party- or whatever it was- was happening and all the giggling, plump women sitting at the table ached his ear. It wasn't that they were giggling, he was used to that by now, but it was the way that they giggled so _obnoxiously_ as though the vampires around them were dolls for them to look at.

He'd kick them out if he weren't making so much money from their constant round of expensive cocktails. Besides, they were safe; they weren't egging on any vampire, just observing, unlike the possibly barely legal boy who was egging on the part-time bartender. He would take care of it himself, but one of the other vampires was walking up to him to warn the kid, or kick him out, depending on how the boy acted.

"C-c-can I t-take your photo?" He looked at one of the bridesmaid.

"Not tonight," he purred, "perhaps some other time though." She walked off with shaking legs back to her party. If vampires could, Eric would sigh right at that instant, instead he shifted down an inch in his seat and pulled out his phone to text someone.

'_Maybe Jana,' _he thought wickedly, which was then followed by other wicked thoughts which were relayed within his text message to her.

As he waited for a reply, he searched the crowds of people for Pam. He found her quickly; she was talking to a waitress who seemed to be in a bad mood and was pointing at one of the customers. She rolled her eyes, before giving the waitress a look. The waitress said something else as she dropped her head and talked to the ground, to which then Pam walked over to the customer.

It was the boy who had been at the bar before; he was sitting at a table with a friend. Eric ignored the vibration of the text as he became intrigued with the situation. There was little to feed his attention, even if Jana had replied – besides he enjoyed making her wait.

Pam leaned over the table hands sprawled out in front of the boy, cleavage inches away from his face as she spoke lowly to him. The boy laughed, made an obvious statement about her breasts, to which she replied, thus causing the boy's face to pale.

'_Interesting,'_ Eric thought before the boy got up and left Fangtasia after paying some money. His friend paused for a moment, also paid, before then leaving with the friend.

Bored once again after the minuscule incident, he returned back to his text, near grinning with pleasure at what she'd replied with.


	2. Chapter One

Pam

_Shreveport, 11:23 p.m., May 31__st__, 1993_

Pam placed her lipstick back into Dolce & Gabbana brown leather handbag within its place with some other make up she usually carried around with her. In the distance she heard the mixture of the clubs and the traffic that surrounded her as she stepped out of the alley as her food source stumbled to get a cab.

Tomorrow the young girl would think she had been late drinking and had kissed a random stranger, until then though, she was a giggling mess.

Pam smoothed down her pink blouse, knowing that she hadn't spilled a drop onto it, after all it _was_ an expensive shirt and blood is damn hard to get of material like the one she was wearing.

She walked slowly, uninterested in returning home and instead decided to prowl the night in search of something entertaining. She walked a block before she heard the crying. The crying of a baby, one with the _awful_ squeals that penetrated the night's air and darkened her mood.

If there was one thing Pam found disgusting, it was baby and it's soggy diapers. But try as she might to ignore it, something deep within her called out for her to find the baby. She was aware by the sound that it was coming from an alley and something just didn't seem right about it.

With a frown creasing her lips, she sharply turned and walked to the direction of the baby. The smell hit her before she even was in fifty feet of it.

There was another thing Pam hated almost, if not then equally, as much as a baby, and that was maggots. Before she was turned into a vampire, maggots had disgusted her, and even though she had years of seeing them, on dead bodies or just dead _things_, she never grew to find them anything more the purely repulsive. They turned her off drinking a human dry from day one and _that_ was saying a lot.

A body of a young woman, once beautiful, lay rotting with her legs dangling out of a dumpster. The baby thankfully had landed on a pile of boxes, and was otherwise undamaged.

Pam stepped closer to the baby, and as her shadow passed over the baby, it stopped crying and just stared at her with interest.

The body of the woman had been there in the baking sun, which explained its fast decomposing rate, but why the baby hadn't been picked up sooner confused her, had it only started crying now in the late hours? Or had people just assumed the baby was coming from the apartments? Either way, the baby was here now, looking up at the vampire with interest.

She picked the baby up; it was laying half wrapped within a blanket with the stitched name 'Ava' written on the corner of the pink blanket. The blanket was soft to touch and it didn't take long for Pam to realise that the mother had been robbed of her obvious wealth that she'd been carrying on her at the time.

Though what she was doing in an alley still confused her.

She held the baby away from her so she could look at it. From the way it smelt, and Pam's familiarity with smell, it was a newborn and it was obviously a girl if the pink blanket was any clue. She had clear blue eyes, and already a head of thick dark brown hair, a round mouth that would prove to grace her, as she grew older.

Ava

_Shreveport, 6:41 p.m., June 2__nd__, 1993_

The blonde vampire had taken her to a house with a small kitchen. She'd bought some milk for the baby after research from glamouring a mother, before buying her some clothes. At night, she talked to her - as though she was an adult. The conversation mainly centred about finding the perfect family for her.

She spoke of finding a set of parents who'd recently lost a child, and glamouring them into adopting her. Already she had found some ways to forge the documents and ready everything for when she found her some parents, but until everything was one hundred percent perfect, Ava would stay with her.

She didn't cry, didn't have time to. Pam could smell it in the air if she needed to be change, and fed her routinely. She'd heard, and seen for herself, that baby's cried when they were bored, lonely, or just because, but from the short time she'd spent with Ava, she hadn't.

Pam picked her up suddenly and held her to her chest with one arm as she surfed the Internet. As the page loaded at it's usual jagged speed, she looked at the baby. "I still don't like babies," she told her, "but you could be worse."

Ava smiled, breathed out and rolled over in Pam's arm as she pounded delicately against the material of her sweater, almost as though she wanted to feel the material against the palm of her skin.

"Don't think this means I like you." She used both hands to pull the baby away so she could meet eye-to-eye, "I just can't let anything so innocent and naïve of this world die, though it'd probably would have been a blessing for me to have snapped your neck." Ava frowned at her, almost as though she understood before she reached out towards Pam. With a sigh, the vampire pulled her back to her chest and looked at the half downloaded page.

"Well darlin'," she drawled out, "I think I just found you some real parents." Ava looked at her curiously before closing her eyes and going to sleep. Half an hour later she'd been fed, washed, changed and was been taken to her parents.

Two hours later she was in the arms of Bethany Danes as Pam continued to glamour her, "And you saw how bad the mother was and agreed to the adoption."

"Yes, I agreed," The woman agreed nodded.

"No matter what house you move to, I am always welcomed into it."

"Yes, I invite you into any house that we live in." Pam finished up and handed everything over before she began to turn away. The moment she turned around though, after a last glance at Ava who was dressed in knitted beanie she had bought only the night before, Ava began crying, _screaming_ to be returned.

But she didn't look back, because if she did, she knew what would happen. Instead she disappeared from the Ava's vision, almost as though she'd never been there.


	3. Chapter Two

Pam

_131 Macdonald Road, 7:32 p.m., January 8__th__, 1994_

She'd avoided looking for her. But sometimes, when there were only minutes until the first ray of light would hit the city, she would find herself searching for information on Ava. In a few months, four to be exact, she would be two years old.

She'd missed the first birthday, on purpose, though she'd read it in the newspaper, Bethany and Mason Stevenson seemed to be the type to celebrate the smallest thing in a big way.

Only a few minutes ago, Pam had bought something, a belated, or possibly early however you think of it, present. She had the storekeeper wrap it and tie a pink ribbon onto it and now she found herself holding the present as she shifted around the house looking for the nursery.

Of course, just like the first time Pam had met darling little Ava, she met her again crying. The parents were too busy fucking in the room on the other side of the house to notice, most likely they had turned the baby monitor off that sat next to the white painted cradle.

She opened the window of the single storey house and slipped into the room as easy as she would have if she had walked through the doorway. The moment that she re-closed the brown window, Ava rolled over, stopped crying, and looked at her with wide sapphire eyes.

She was surprised that Ava remembered her, even though she knew she was not someone easy to forget, she _had_ only known this tiny child briefly in it's life.

Pam walked over to the baby monitor, no, it hadn't been turned off- it was just that the batteries were flat. She rolled her eyes and placed the monitor back down on the small end table before walking to crib. Her shadow fell over Ava just as like what had happened before, only this time Ava giggled and reached out towards her.

Pam picked her up and handed her the gift. Instinctively the baby pulled at the pink ribbon and began playing with it as though _that_ was the gift and not the soft teddy bear beneath the wrapping paper.

Pam slid a nail through the paper and pulled out the teddy bear, discarding the paper onto the ground. Ava grabbed at the teddy, pulled it to her chest before relaxing upon Pam's chest. Her face rubbed against the pastel blue cashmere as she closed her eyes and was lulled into sleep.

She heard movement from across the house and quickly she had placed Ava back into her crib before disappearing outside the house. Ava didn't cry this time; she was too heavy in sleep to notice. But Pam laid near the window, against the brick wall listening as the father commented on how he'd never seen the toy.

He found himself walking to the window and looking outwards onto the backyard. Upon opening the window, Pam left, leaving naught but a gust of hair due to her quick movement.

Later she walked past a couple with a baby in the shops as she looked for someone to feed upon. The baby cried, and whinged and stunk of a dirty diaper. She still hated babies, still hated children, but still felt drawn to the one she saved who had cried only twice in her presence.

And both, even she found were legitimate reasons to cry, though she wouldn't and hadn't cried in any situation that was similar.

Ava

_131 Macdonald Road, 9:17p.m., May 18__th__, 1994_

'_Two,'_ the word had been circling her today, from all the people who had come to visit her, all bearing gifts and trinkets. They gave her some clothes that she didn't like, some toys that felt itchy against her skin, and objects that were for her parents like a seat that they placed in the car, all the while repeating the word 'two'. She couldn't say it, but she knew that it was important, at least to them.

Her Parents were asleep after making loud noises like giggling and laughing, and making squeaky noises that were similar to what she could make if she rolled over in the crib.

A different noise was made, and she rolled in her bed, her face squashing the soft teddy, so that she could face the window. The lace curtains moved and as though she appeared out of thin air, the blonde vampire had returned. Her pinks nails wrapped around the side of the crib as her blue eyes observed her. She twisted her head to one side and picked up the baby monitor up and switched it off.

She then proceeded to pick up Ava frown at the clothes. They had been a gift from an old woman who looked like her mother, and they were itchy and hot.

"I don't know who got this for you, but it is a _horrible _colour and obvious cheaply made," she pulled at the back of the collar to read at the tag that had begun to cause an itch, "just as I thought," she whispered before unbuttoning the outfit and stripping it off her skin.

Instantly, Ava felt relief, and visibly her mood shone through on her face.

Pam rummaged through the drawers before finally pulling out something she deemed suitable. After little struggle, she placed the soft, light material onto the little girl before pulling out a present from the handbag she had placed under the window.

Once again, she pulled at the pink ribbon, only this time, after the pink nails sliced through the thin packaging, inside was a small, rectangular velvet box. "When I was still human, I had a lot of jewellery from my childhood, some I was able to take with me, but there was one that I had lost." She opened the box, and inside laid a small bracelet with her name engraved in it. "I miss mine, it was simple, pretty, and stated who I was." She slipped the bracelet onto the wrist.

Ava stared at the bracelet before grabbing the teddy bear she had received only months earlier. She knew it was time for the woman to leave, but all the same, she didn't want her to go.

The blonde switched on the baby monitor again and slipped back out the window, leaving the little girl crying with her arm around the teddy as large as her.

Her parents sleepily came into the room to see why she was making such a fuss, but they didn't notice the bracelet until later. In their minds they pretended that it had been a gift from one of their friends or family, but somewhere, deep in their minds, they knew that they had not seen that gift and that they didn't know the person who gave it to her.

Pam

_131 Macdonald Road, 6:43p.m., December 14__th__, 1994_

Since the last time she had visited, Bethany's stomach had grown. She didn't seem to be putting on weight anywhere else – aside from her breasts – which led Pam to believe she was pregnant. They had put Ava back in her room to play with her toys within a pen whilst they prepared dinner.

She crept the window again. One day she expected to find that they had locked the window, but so far they seemed to believe closing it was just enough – or perhaps the window's lock was broken and they were unaware. Either way she was still able to slide into the room and close the door quietly.

The house was old; they wouldn't expect anything of it.

Ava stopped playing with her toys as soon as Pam had slid into the room, and now as the woman leaned against her wall, she did something that would have surprised her parents, she climbed on top of her playpen before falling off, or perhaps an attempt at climbing off, and landed on the floor with a soft _thud_. She waited, before she attempted at standing and walking over, though only making a few steps before she decided to crawl the rest of the way.

She sat at her feet and touched the cool, burgundy heels; it was a soft touch as she admired the reflection within them before she looked up at the vampire. The woman rolled her eyes and picked up the child.

The bracelet made a sound of movement and Pam raised her eyebrow, she hadn't expected her to still be wearing it, she had thought that her parents would remove it and place it in the wooden jewellery box that sat on the shelf out of reach from the child. Instead she found her still wearing it.

There was no need for either of them to speak. Instead Pam observed her in her arms for a few minutes, with the child equally returning the stare, before she placed her back in the playpen.

As she went to leave, and the child began to cry again, she whispered, "I only come because I know there's something unusual about you, you smell different, you act different." And then she left again as the parents opened the door – this time though, she decided to leave the window open to see what they'd say.

They didn't say anything; instead they just shut it as though one of them had accidentally left it open.

But before she left the grounds of the house she heard Bethany say to Mason, "God this child cries more then any other I've known."

'_How curious,_' she thought before returning home.


	4. Chapter Three

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 7:47p.m., July 31__st__, 1997_

"Are you excited to go to school?" Bethany looked down at her eldest child, running her fingers through her hair. "We've got everything ready for you to start at that school just around-"

"Muuuuummmmaaaaa!" Bethany turned around to face Blaise, her second daughter. Immediately she rushed off to see what the matter was of the young redheaded little girl, leaving Ava to stand looking at her sadly. '_Soon'_, she thought, '_soon I will have equal attention as her blood daughter'_. She closed her bedroom door and climbed on top of her bed and pulled out the diary she had received for her birthday the year before.

It was the nameless present, every year she received one present that her parents pretended had come from someone they knew. In real life though, Ava knew the truth.

This year she hadn't received one, but she didn't mind so much, maybe she was getting to old for this mysterious person to keep buying her a gift, maybe the person moved away, or died, or perhaps it was because _she_ had moved out of her old house and they didn't know where she lived anymore.

She reached under her mattress and pulled out the pen she had stolen from the shopping market. It was expensive and she had seen someone else steal, so she thought that if she did the same then maybe she could have what she wanted. The pen was pretty; its ink was a light blue that flew upon the cream page so easily. She'd been practicing writing on pieces of paper so that she wrote all pretty like in the book.

It didn't help much, but at least it was a somewhat less messy then before.

She'd heard, from cousins and mummy's friend's children that people always begin with 'dear diary' but it sounded so _stupid_ that she decided to just write into the diary as though she was addressing the reader instead of some dumb diary.

She wrote about her hopes for attention, how sometimes she would cut Blaise's hair, or would punch her really hard –though she didn't know why she did it. She loved Blaise, loved her because she was her sister, but at the same time she disliked her so profoundly that she wondered why she was sometimes nice to her.

Ava didn't write in her diary every day, she only did it so she could feel less hurt or angry with her family. Sometimes is backfired and she would begin crying, she hated crying, Mason had once said to her that crying was something that only weak people would do. She took this piece of information to heart and had believed so ever since.

She closed the diary and placed the pen back under her mattress and put the diary back into her underwear drawer.

She looked at her wall and to the pictures she had drawn and stuck up onto them. They were pictures of pink stick figures with giant lips, three fingers and yellow lines for hair. She was getting better had drawing though; she knew how to do eyes instead of just dots now.

One time she had drawn a picture with fangs and red on the bottom of them and her mother had asked her if she was upset. She didn't draw her stick figures like that anymore.

The bedroom door opened and her father stuck his heard through the door with his scraggy hair, "Time to sleep darlin'." He came in, kissed her forehead and tucked her into bed before going to help his wife put their youngest daughter to bed.

Blaise _never_ cried like she did apparently, '_maybe that's why they love her more_,' she thought with a frown before drifting to sleep in the dark room.

Pam

_62 Fair Lane, 7:03p.m., September 4__th__, 1997_

The door was closed, but the window was unlocked. She pulled the window up and the moment she did, the girl on bed turned around with surprise and fear, before seeing her and breaking out into a smile.

"You found me!" She exclaimed as she sat up. Pam raised an eyebrow at the kid and it didn't take the child long to realise that she'd been a _little_ too loud on the exclamation. Nervously laughing she sat up and closed the book she'd been writing in. "I thought that maybe you couldn't find me at my new house." The woman let out a small laugh and leaned against the wall.

"Cupcake, I will _always _be able to find you." She walked over to her and peered down at the girl, "Your hair's lightened immensely." She stated.

"I don't know why," The girl shrugged her shoulders, "I asked mum but she told me to look it up, and when I tried to find a book about it all I found were books on how to style hair."

"Try the Internet, it has a lot of interesting information."

"We don't have the Internet, Mason said it was sacrilege or something… Bethany used it once and they had a fight over it." The little girl shrugged and picked up her pencil, "Can I ask you a question about my homework?" The woman was silent and Ava assumed that was an answer of 'yes'.

She flicked open the book to the page she was on, "They said I was smart so they moved me up a grade, but I don't know who are current President is," She said softly, "I asked Bethany, but she just said 'a man who needs to listen more' and then I asked Mason, and he said 'a very good man'."

"Bill Clinton," she replied. Ava wrote down the answer before she moved on to finishing the last of her math equations. Finally, finished with her homework she looked at the vampiric woman.

"Will you teach me to do nails like yours?" Pam raised an eyebrow, "I tried it once and the polish got everywhere, but yours always looks neat and tidy."

"How about this proposition, when your older I'll show you how it's done but until then you keep practicing." Ava tilted her head to the right, looking as though she was trying to read her facial expression, before she nodded in answer. Pam looked around the girl's room, upon the wall in front of the bed, there were lots of drawing, behind the bed there were two pictures of large cats stalking prey and on her closet door there was a full length mirror.

Ava saw her looking around the room, and blushed when Pam looked at the cats, "Why these ones?" The blonde vampire asked, "Don't you children like kittens?"

"I do, but I watched a documentary when Mason wasn't home, about tigers and panthers stalking their food, it was fascinating, and the look of hunger in their eye is more interesting then that of a kitten in a field of grass."

Pam almost laughed. The child would make a pretty good vampire, and if there ever came a moment where the child would either have to die or be turned, Pam would definitely turn her.

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 9:19 p.m., December 31__st__, 1997_

She turned on the light; instinctively knowing someone else was in the room though no fear coursed its way through her veins. She knew who it was, she knew that perfume, knew that silent air about the woman – she'd never met anyone else like her, though she tried to.

The woman was carrying something large, when she placed it down, Ava realised that it was a pet carrier. "There's food, bowl and all the other things you need to raise a cat." She said before opening the carrier to show the kitten who was licking its front left paw. "I named it Chanel." Pam then reached within between her breasts and pulled out a smaller gift.

She opened it to find a small charm. She looked to her wrist to the charm bracelet she'd received for her birthday earlier that year.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" She whispered softly. A few strands of lightening hair fell over one of her sapphire eye as she tilted her head slightly to the left, she didn't bother to correct it because the feeling of sadness distracted her enough to only be barely aware of the strand.

"Yes." The woman replied as though she was answering a question about the weather. Her face remained blank and her eyes kept locked within the gaze of Ava.

"Will you return?" She held the gift close to her as the kitten sniffed at her feet, "Or is this permanent?" She was surprised at how she was able to keep her voice even, because inside her she felt as though she was about to cry to heavy tears to fill her room like that of Alice in Wonderland.

"I don't know."

"Promise me that if you return you'll teach me to paint my nails like you promised." Pam laughed at the words.

"I like you," She said in reply.

"Does that mean you'll return?"

"No, it means if I do I'll keep my promise."

"Thank you." She didn't ask where the woman was going, she felt it to be too intrusive, and also she knew the Blonde would not give her an answer to the question.

Ava bent over and picked up the kitten, scratching behind it's ear briefly as she held it in her hands. "Chanel," she whispered before looking up to see that the woman had disappeared without a goodbye, as she always did. With a sigh she took off her bracelet and placed the charm upon a link.

The kitten yawned and when she placed it down on her bed, it arched its back and stretched out before curling up in a ball with its long tail wrapped around it. Ava climbed into bed, her stomach warm because of the kitten leaning against it, and she allowed a few tears to fall before she wiped them away and fell asleep.

Tomorrow she would tell her parents that the charm and the kitten was a belated Christmas gift from someone. They would pretend it was from Aunt Susan who hadn't given her a gift that year, and Ava would have to listen to Blaise crying and whinning for three days because she didn't have as nice a present.


	5. Chapter Four

Ava

_School, 11:03 a.m., May 12__th__, 1998_

She sat on the swing at school, careful not to swing so high lest her skirt fly up. There were little boys watching just in case, but they knew she was careful, still they watched with their greedy eyes pretending that they were watching for her to fall off.

"You're a liar," Anna Burton said as she sat down on the swing next to her, "I told my mummy what you said and she told me you were a fibber." Anna blew out a harsh breath to blow the mousy brown hair away from her amber eyes only to have it fall back into place.

"I was telling the truth," Ava replied stubbornly. "There _has_ been someone in my room, she gives me gifts and she _always _comes at night."

"Ok then, I'll sleep over at your house and then we'll see if you're telling the truth." Ava looked at the girl. She didn't like her, _really_ didn't like her, it was like something deep inside of her rang a warning. Everyone time she was near this girl she felt like she should run as far away as possible. "Well?" Anna asked.

"You won't see her," she whispered with sorrow.

"Why, 'cause she's _imaginary_?" Anna jumped off the swing and stood in front of Ava with her hands on her hips. "You're a big _fibber_!" Ava jumped off the swing and stood in front of the shorter girl with her hands balled into fists.

"I am _not_, you won't see her because she left to go somewhere else."

"Liar, liar _pants_ on fire, you just wanted people to think your special, but your not! You're just a stupid girl who got pushed up a grade because everyone thought you were ugly!" Ava pushed the girl to the ground and kicked her in the stomach.

"You take that back!" She shouted as she climbed on top of her, "Take it back! I'm not ugly, I'm not a liar!" She grabbed dirt with her right fist and pushed it into the girl's face, achieving to make the girl cry as the dirt hit hers eyes and caused them to burn. "Take it back, take it back!" Ava continued screamed at the highest pitch her voice could cause.

Children were running around them, encircling them as they shouted at the two girls to fight just because they thought that was what you were supposed to do when watching an incident like this. They all made sure to keep back far away as Ava continued to tug at Anna's hair, demanding that she take it all back.

"I'm sorry!" Anna shouted before finally, two teachers came and separated the students. Ava was lifted up shouting and screaming, whilst Anna was crying into the skirt of her Kindergarten teacher.

They were taken to the principle's office, who then promptly called their parents. Anna continued to cry, though the tears eventually became fake so she could continue to receive sympathy from the teachers who all then looked at Anna as though she was scum on the bottom of their shoes they picked up at the train station.

"I hate you," Anna whispered as the Principle explained to their parents what was to happen, "and you're ugly and a liar." But Anna no longer spoke with confidence to Ava, for when Ava glared at her; she flinched and ran to her mother crying real tears of fear as she began spilling lies about what happened.

"Ava, we are very disappointed with you," Mason said with his hands on his waist. "There will be no television for the rest of the month, and you are not going to any movies this year."

Ava looked down at the ground as though in shame, but kept her hands balled up in fists next to dirty pink skirt, hidden behind the layers.

_62 Fair Lane, 2:36 a.m., May 30__th__, 1998_

Ava awoke with a start. Earlier in the month, the day after she had been suspended for three days, she'd written a letter to the blonde woman and stuck it on her window.

The letter spoke about what had happened, how she had no regrets, and how she asked if she'd be returning anytime soon because her birthday had come and gone and it wasn't that she wanted a gift from her, but because she honestly missed her. Then she went on to ramble about her parents acting differently to her and Blaise been told that she was the better child now even though she was only three years old- though she would be four soon.

Summer holidays began tomorrow, though technically it was the day after, because tomorrow was a Sunday and still 'technically' part of Spring.

Ava, careful not to disturb the sleeping Chanel, crept silently to her and pulled off her letter. The sticky tape she had used was clear, but this had been re-stuck with white tape. She flipped the blank envelope over to find another one stuck to it. This envelope was much nicer then the one she had used, and it smelt like that perfume.

Excited she snuck out her bedroom and slipped into her father's study to retrieve his letter opener.

She opened it carefully and pulled out a letter written in pretty writing.

_Ava,_

_ I will be returning, but not until you are at least twelve years old. I must confess that the letter you wrote was quite humours – I've never heard of such a small child like you kicking a girl to the ground and pushing dirt into their face to make them take back what they said. I quite enjoyed the image that came to mind due to disliking the child you speak of._

_ I'm aware that I have missed your birthday, and since you told me you did not wish for a gift I of course had to buy you one. Probably since it's summer you will not need it, but it was of course, the perfect colour for you._

The letter was not signed anywhere but it was obvious to her who exactly had written it. Though when she emptied the envelope, nothing came out. Curious as to what the blonde woman had meant she looked around the room only to suddenly realise that hanging on her bed was a sapphire blue scarf.

She stepped to it and touched the soft material. In the back of her mind, the word '_expensive_' rang through, though she did not mind nor care about the price of the gift. All that she cared about was that the woman had came, proving secretly, though now she knew there was no point in telling anyone, that she had been _right_.

"Suck on that Anna Burton," she whispered.


	6. Chapter Five

Ava

_Doctor Jones' Office, 5:42 p.m., September 8__th__, 2001_

"Ava, this is your sixth visit, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Ava tilted her head at Dr. Jones and frowned at her. Yes, her sixth visit, a year after her parents both had two big promotions, and three years, three months and nine and a half days since she'd found that letter by the woman.

"I appreciate what you are trying to help me with, but regardless of what you do it's not going to change anything." The Doctor looked up from the rims of her brown glasses, this was meant to be a look of both trust and dominance.

"Do you remember why your parents asked me to see you?"

"Yes, it was because I had punched Leona Stevens in the face because she called me a psycho, it is also because I slapped a teacher – though that was his own fault for telling me I have no skill in writing – and I'm also here because I refuse to believe that I don't have someone looking over me." Ava fixed her skirt, "You told my parents to put me into an extra curriculum that would involve physical activity, they placed me into pottery and I made a mess, and you then made them put me in kickboxing.

"I kicked James in the stomach because he slapped my ass and I was brought back here for my fourth visit, you put me on medication and I had a reaction to it which caused me to become obsessive compulsive and paranoid, I was taken off the medication and instead given placebo on my fifth visit, two days ago I drove dad's car into the garage door while it was closed and here I am for my sixth visit."

"Your parents also found you to be stealing videos."

"I only stole one, it was a good movie too, strange and very interesting- besides the reason why Mason was so annoyed and horrified over it was because it was rated 'explicit', there were breasts in it, but I think the reason why it was so high in the rating was because of how controversial it was."

"What was the movie?"

Ava smirked, "I'm not aloud to speak about it," she said with a sly taint to her voice, "it would be bad to speak of it."

"Sorry?"

"It's a rule, well, two rules actually, and your not allowed to speak of it, there are other rules, but the first two were obviously the most important."

"Ava, why-"

"Is a homosexual person a very dirty man?" Ava interrupted, "Someone a friend said that our teacher was a homosexual and when I asked Mason he told it was a 'very dirty man' but my teacher's females so I don't understand the statement that either my dad or my friend said."

"A homosexual applies to either a man or a woman and it is someone who loves someone else of their own gender."

"So dad was wrong?"

"You have a friend?"

"I don't have a best friend in school if that's what your asking, but yes, I do have friends, people whom I talk to within school hours." Ava sighed and played with a charm upon her bracelet.

"What did you mean by 'I don't have a best friend in school hours', to me it sounds as though you do have a best friend."

"You're mistaken."

_Doctor Jones' Office, 6:42 p.m., September 8__th__, 2001_

"Here's a new prescription." Doctor Jones said, handing the paper to Bethany. The mother, jiggling her eight-month-old son Matthew, looked at the prescription and gasped in surprise.

"I don't think she needs anti-depressants, she's not depressed." Ava flinched at her mother's words and too in a deep breath, before she shuddered violently. Neither the Doctor nor her mother noticed as they became deep into a furious debate, and soon enough Ava found herself outside the office with her head between her knees breathing deeply.

She wanted to cry and scream and punch a wall – or perhaps someone's face – but instead she took a few moments to breath before she stood up and dusted off her skirt, wiping away the first, and only tear, she allowed to escape in three and a half years. No, she would _not_ cry over this. This was… _hormones_. She'd read about this, the coming of growing up, beginning of puberty and all that. She was young, but that didn't stop having out of control emotions.

"Come on Ava, I need to go to the shops before we go home."

"Sure…"


	7. Chapter Six

Pam

_62 Fair Lane, 1:06 a.m., May 19__th__, 2005_

The blonde vampire stood in front of the door, looking through the clear glass to see the newly turned twelve year old sleeping in a bed with another girl in a sleeping bag on the floor.

Before she could make a decision on wether to leave or not, Ava woke up and turned to the window. She didn't gasp, only climbed out of the bed as Chanel stretched and moved into the warm spot she left. She walked to the window, briefly glanced back at her friend as she opened it before sliding out of the house and onto the grass of her backyard.

"Everyone's asleep?" She asked in a whisper mischievously, and Pam smirked in reply.

They walked to the very back of the backyard and Ava sat down cross-legged on the stone bench as Pam stood and looked over the backyard, taking in the changes since the last time she'd been there.

"Sup?" Ava asked as she fixed her sleepwear. When she looked up, Pam had a hand on her right hip and had raised an eyebrow. "I mean… how have you been?"

"Better then you, so I've heard." Ava smiled sheepishly and hunched her shoulders. "Are you still on anti-depressants?"

"I stick a pill down the drain every morning," Ava grinned, "if I'm going to be on medication it's going to be because I think I need it. I'm not suicidal even if people think so, all I really want is… well I don't really know, but I appreciate the night's air too much to give it up because I can't get everything I want."

Pam made a small noise of approvement before she handed over the wrapped gift. In the dull moonlight Ava hadn't noticed the gift she had in her hand. But now it became so obvious she wondered how she could have missed the almost glowing fuchsia pink and chocolate brown printed wrapping with the cream ribbon.

She was careful to unwrap it, making as little sound as possible, before she revealed nail polish. She looked up at Pam quickly, "You remembered."

"No, I simply like the colours," she replied deadpan. Ava laughed and slit open the packaging of the red nail polish, pulling it out of its box to look at.

"I practiced, and it got better, but… I don't know, I don't think I could get it as good as you." Pam smiled and slid around the bench to sit behind Ava. "Are you going to show me?" Pam paused briefly, she could tell by the light pulsing in the girl's neck, that she was excited about learning.

Pam slid her arms around the girl, taking an intake of Ava's scent. She still smelt different, odd, but in a way that Pam found intriguing, it wasn't anywhere near as captivating as a faeries, but it was still appealing.

Her fingers grasped at the bottle and untwisted the lid. Ava's fingers stretched out, and with Pam's head on her shoulders, sneakily allowing the young child aroma to be in-taken by her body, she showed the girl how to paint nails. Before soon, all the girl's nails were painted as neatly and as close to perfection as Pam's own nails.

Ava, careful to not damage her nails, screwed the lid back onto the bottle. Information was passed to her about keeping the nails in the best condition possible before Pam stood up.

"So you're back living in Shreveport?" Ava asked shyly.

"Yes."

"I'll see you later then."

Ava

_School, 12:07p.m., May 20__th__, 2005_

She was floating on air, and nothing would bring her down from this high. Though she didn't want to admit it aloud, or even really to herself, but seeing her against after seven odd years, she felt happier. Not just because she'd returned, but also because it proved to herself that she wasn't going insane.

She sat in English. It was her last year of middle school, and going to High school next year as a freshman, she was going to be absolutely the youngest there. Sometimes she hated that she both started school earlier as well as moved up a year, but other times she was thankful for it.

"Hey, Ava, you ok?" Ava turned and looked at Steven who stared at her with his blazing green eyes, "you look distracted," he whispered as the teacher continued to talk.

"Had a good birthday, that's all Steve."

"Yeah, Ivy said there was cake and that you got that movie you'd been after." Ava smiled at him and nodded, she told everyone politely that she'd had a good birthday, that everyone gave her the things she wanted or didn't even know that she wanted, but the truth was that in comparison to the early morning wake up call yesterday, everything she'd been given was nothing to her.

_That_ was the gift she wanted. Proof of her sanity, and a promise kept safe.

She returned her mind back to English, but it was only a few seconds after she placed her pen to paper, that the school bell went. She packed up her stuff, excited for no reason except that it was lunchtime and the end of the school day was drawing closer by every second. Perhaps she would visit again tonight, perhaps she wouldn't, but Ava didn't mind either way.

Steven waited for her, and together the two of them walked to their area with a small group of friends. As Ava looked over them, looked at how they dressed in the dark colours, she realised that they were all pseudo Goths, pretending to be someone else, and acting as though, if the world were to end they'd be happy.

They all accepted her because she had medication, and sometimes they bugged her to bring them in so they could share them around. Sometimes she did, not because of pressure but because she was to fit in. She knew that they would allow her to say no, but a part of her believed that they wouldn't.

She was twelve, clever even though she didn't try hard, and all she wanted was to get out of school, get out of this life. She wanted to kiss boys but it seemed as though no one saw her that way, and she wanted to get out of therapy but _that_ wasn't happening any time soon.

"Hey, your younger sis is coming here next year isn't she?"

"Yeah," she whispered before turning away. She fit in here because everyone thought she was a creep, but she had nothing in common with these people, she didn't find conversation with them appealing, or find she could trust any of them with her secrets. No one knew she was adopted and _that_ was something she was keeping a secret.

She wondered at times if her parents knew that she knew.

Ivy

_The Botanical Gardens, 4:23p.m., May 19__th__, 2005_

"Steven," Ivy whispered as she trailed a nail across his cheek, "you love me don't you?" Steve repressed the urge to roll his eyes and nodded instead before kissing her upon her lips gently. She sighed against him before climbing off and sliding onto the seat, next to him.

"How'd the party go yesterday?"

"It was cute," Ivy replied with a heavy sigh, "her parents stayed out of our way and they were pretty cool, but something weird did happen." She turned to face him, her brow crinkled as she suddenly remembered. "I woke up cold in the middle of the night and Ava wasn't in her bed, when I looked towards her window I realised that it was open."

"There's nothing weird about that," Steven said in a bored tone as he slid down on the wooden bench. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arm around Ivy, knowing that she wanted to continue. And in some way, him wrapping his arm around her was a way to silently say sorry to her.

"And I got up to close it, but when I got the window, I saw Ava and she was _sitting_ with someone, not with her parents or her brother or sister, but someone strange who was for sure older then her," Ivy rushed through the last part of sentence and stared at Steven, "it was a woman and she had blonde hair and was wearing pink, I watched them for a few moments and at one stage the woman _looked_ at me and winked."

"Was she a serial killer or something?" He joked, to which he received a punch in his shoulder before she settled back down against him relaxed.

"I don't think it was _that_ Steve, all I know is that, that woman had her arm around Ava and was showing her something, it was very strange and I'd almost forgotten it." Ivy sighed and looked up dramatically at her boyfriend. "I wonder who she was."

"You know, Anna had rumours going around that Ava went to therapy because she had an imaginary friend who visited her at night – maybe…"

"No." Ivy gave him a dark stare and blew out a huff of heated air, "Look, forget what I said ok, it's nothing I had a dream alright?" She was upset, almost on the verge of becoming extremely melodramatic and crying for his attention. Steven didn't want to see her throwing a temper tantrum – or whatever she was about to do – so he decided to distract her by distracting himself.

"I don't know Ivy, I might need some _convincing_ and possibly a _distracting _to forget." Ivy smiled and climbed back on top of her boyfriend to the disgust of a passing elderly couple that were walking with their grandson.

"Even the _park_ isn't safe," the Grandmother exclaimed as the little boy stood open mouth and wide-eyed at them making out on the bench.

Instantly, Ivy and Steen were too busy wrapped up in grossing out the grandparents that by the time Steven walked Ivy back home, they had forgotten all about Ava and her 'imaginary friend'.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: I assume that vampires came out to the public around 2006/2007, though it most likely had been earlier. But I find that it would also be likely that they had came out to Government about six months earlier so that the moment they came out wouldn't be a huge 'oh my god shoot it!' moment. Regardless I'm going with the guess of 2006/2007

Also, Pam has _never_ said her name to Ava, so Ava doesn't actually know her name though she has attempted at times to find it out.

Ivy

_School, 10:32 a.m., November 11__th__, 2005_

"Hey, Ava, are you coming to the party?" Ava looked away from Melissa and to her other female friend. She contemplated the thought before agreeing, quickly the small knitted group of friends made a plan on how to have a party without their parents finding out. The plan was easy, Steven's parents were out for the weekend and all the girls would say they were each spending the night at someone else's house while all the guys would just say their spending the night as Steve's place (lying about his parents being out of town of course.)

Everyone handed over at least twenty dollars for Matt to get his older brother to buy the alcohol and with the plan ready and set to go; Ivy pulled out a cigarette and lit it sharing it between herself and Ava while others kept a look out for teachers before they lit up their own cigarette.

Five minutes before the bell for the next period, Steve walked off towards the toilets and Ivy dragged Ava behind some trees far enough away from the group that they wouldn't be heard whispering. "Steve _really_ likes you," the gothic friend told Ava the second that they were out of earshot, "I mean, he _really_ likes you." Ava frowned at Ivy.

"Aren't the two of you still-"

"We're fucking when I'm bored but we're not dating." She lit up another cigarette and inhaled, "truth is that he's a lousy fuck, _Matt_ on the other hand," she smiled before quickly darting her eyes to see what Ava had to say on the matter of her screwing Matthew. "Don't tell Mel." Ava rolled her eyes and nodded at her friend as she stole the cigarette and inhaled.

"My parents found me smoking yesterday, nearly shot me," She joked once handing the smoke back, "I shouldn't have been smoking near the shops but I _really _needed a hit you know." Ivy nodded and flicked the ash off.

"Hey, Av, do me a favour?" Ivy grabbed her shoulder before Ava could go back to their seats. She quickly pulled it back when Ava saw the bruise that was beneath the short sleeve of her outstretched arm.

"Yeah Iv?" She said, pretending that she didn't see it.

"Bring some of those new meds you have, you know, the ones that make you, like, super happy?" Ava nodded, "Thanks babe." Ivy finished the rest of the cigarette before giving her friend a kiss on the cheek, "I need some happy pills to get me through that party if Mel's going to be there making out with Matt."

The bell went at that instant and the two walked back to pick up their bags and folders. People were walking back to class.

"How's therapy by the way?" Ava still had therapy once a month and though she hated it, she found that her therapist was quite a nice woman even if she was so uptight about being the dominant person in all the sessions.

"It sucks Steve," She replied. He grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed the top of his head like he did every time she said that.

"It'll get better," he told, "I go to my therapist twice a month."

"You still haven't told me what for." He shrugged at her and continued walking to class as Ivy watched and observed a few feet behind.

When Ava split off into a different direction she ran up to him and grabbed his hand with her own, "She likes you, you know, she likes you _so_ much and I really think you should go for it."

"I thought-"

"No." She stopped him, "Seriously Steve, go for it, she's cute, I mean look at her, she's tall, she's starting to get curvy and has long gorgeous hair." She smiled at him, "Besides, think of how cute the two of you will look."

Ava

_Steve's House, 8:42p.m., November 13__th_, 2005

Ava spun the empty, cheap wine bottle, all the time, wondering whom the bottle would land on. It turned around the circle of friends and acquaintances roughly eight times before finally it landed on Steven. Ava stood up nervously; she'd never… kissed someone before.

Well that's not true, she pecked Ronald on the lips when she was three, and she'd pecked Ivy on the lips at a party once, but all of those were just a pecks, this was different, this was full on making out in a closet until the group of friends decided to re-open the closet.

She walked into the dark space, butterflies in her stomach causing her to feel nauseous and wronged. She'd didn't feel right, but she couldn't let him know that, couldn't let her friends. She hadn't drank a drop that night, hadn't taken any of her 'happy pills' that Doctor Jones had prescribed her, all she had done was a cigarette and some water she pretended was vodka. Everyone else was too sloshed to realise otherwise.

Now she really wish she had drunk some Vodka.

He slipped in, pressing up against her as they closed the door. "Is this your first time?" He whispered, placing a hand on her waist.

She closed her eyes and willed herself not to faint, pass out, throw-up or anything equally humiliating or worse. "Yeah," she finally said, "what about you?" He laughed and pushed up against her. Of course it wasn't his first time, Ava knew that he'd slept with Ivy, why did she have to sound like _such_ a dork asking that question?

"No, but trust me, I'll be careful with you ok?" She nodded even though he couldn't see her, and soon enough she felt his lips on hers. She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to do it, but she tried to follow what he was doing.

At some point in time she realised that her face was screwed up and that she was too busy trying to copy that she wasn't enjoying it. It was beginning to feel like class and though the idea of a kissing class had sounded fun in her mind, this was annoying and made her feel very inadequate and stupid.

Ava heard a tiny knock and realised that it was time to stop, that Steven wasn't enjoying himself at all. They pulled away at the same time, and the closet was opened. Shyly she stepped out and said that she'd get some more alcohol.

She stepped outside in the backyard, feeling drawn to it, as she held a bottle of beer in one hand. She sat on the large, three seater swing in the backyard and took a swig of the awful tasting stuff. She paused on her second swig and put the bottle back down.

"How long have you been here?" she paused, "Actually, it doesn't matter." Pam sat down next to her and looked at her. "I hate this stuff, I hate getting drunk, and I hate smoking," Ava told her.

"What happened?" She asked as she took the bottle away from her and placed down on the ground.

"You know, I've never made out with someone before? Tonight was my first night really making out with a guy and it was awful, I was too busy trying to think how to do it to actually enjoy it," she frowned sadly. "How old are you by the way?"

"Older then you."

"No, seriously, give me a rough estimate, one hundred, two hundred?" Pam raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I don't know how, but I do know that you're around that age." The vampire continued to look at the girl curiously, "It's like, sometimes things just pop into my head, like I know Ivy's step dad raped her three years ago and she sleeps with other guys because she feels dirty anyway, and at least that way she's in control of the other person."

"Does this happen often?"

"My parents never told me, but I've always known that I was adopted, and I _think_ you're a vampire but I'm not sure, I have a faint memory of seeing you drink some man's blood." Pam looked, though it was almost untellable, surprised. Her eyebrows were raised slightly higher then usual and there was a soft smile to the corner of her lips.

"You were very young."

"It's my earliest memory," she admitted. "Can I see your fangs?" Pam allowed her fangs to slide out. Ava twisted her head to see them in the light that poured from the pulsing party. "Can I touch them?" She had already outstretched her hand, ready to touch them, but the woman grabbed her wrist before she could.

"If you cut your finger," she warned, "Don't expect me not to react." Ava shuddered at her words but kept her hand outstretched. Slowly, Pam released her, and placed her hand back onto the chair as she observed the young girl. Ava touched only one of them, brushing down upon it before she pulled away.

"It's like… porcelain." She smiled shyly, "Well, that was the highlight of my night."

"Sweetheart, you can't expect to be good at kissing when you're so inexperienced." Ava bit her lip at the woman's comment.

"I…" she trailed off sadly, "I don't know, I guess I just… expected to be better?" She tilted her head, her eyes gazing down at the ground before she pulled her knees up to her chest. "I'm probably incredibly insubordinate, unintelligent and juvenile in your eyes right now."

"Let me teach you something cupcake, the trick is to not think, just do what makes you feel good."

"What?"

"Close your eyes." Ava stared at her with wide blue eyes in surprise and confusion, "just do it." Immediately at those bored words, she closed her eyes warily.

A finger slid under her chin and tilted it up slowly. She felt her prescience moving closer to her, and soon she found her own warm breath bouncing off the blonde vampire's and back to her. Velvet lips pressed against hers, and she gasped, not with surprise but by how cool they were against hers. She allowed her lips to press against the other woman's before she opened her eyes.

Pam pulled away and smiled at her. "You're not a bad kisser," she told her, "you're just inexperienced, there's a difference." And then she was gone. Leaving her alone in cold darkness listening to the poundings of the alcoholic party behind her.


	9. Chapter Eight

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 11:23 a.m., December 14__th__, 2005_

Her parents never would have to know that she'd invited her boyfriend over. Steven had really liked her and taken it to heart that he needed to teach her how to kiss properly. Though after the incident with the blonde vampire he'd admitted she was a lot better, though she pretended it was because she was just so nervous in the closet.

Her entire family had gone to their Aunt Susie's for the weekend but after much consideration and talking of making other commitments prior to of been told of the event, Ava was allowed to 'housesit' instead of going to her Aunt's house.

The doorbell rang. Quickly she ran to the door and opened it. She didn't admit it aloud to even herself, but she didn't enjoy dating Steven, it was just expected so she went along with it.

"Hey Steven, how's your day been so far?"

"Good," he looked at her hungrily; "Better that I can see you now." She turned and looked down at the ground as she invited him in. her head was spinning, her body attacking all of her senses, screaming for her to run away. But she wouldn't because she'd go through with this, after all it seemed she was the last of her friends to do anything except make out with a boy. How _lame_.

"Would… you… ah, like some food?" She closed the front door, but when she turned around he was kissing her. She giggled, though more-so out of highly strung nerves and near hysteria then the fact that he was kissing her.

She didn't like this, her body was telling her to run, something about him _scared_ her in this instance.

He ran a hand up her short skirt that was _so_ inappropriate for the weather. She shuddered at his touch and tried to pull herself away, making an excuse that could have been somewhat plausible, though she didn't pay attention to what he said.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the centre of the lounge room, the gas heater was going at full force across from the couch, and all the curtains were pulled shut to keep the heat in. She felt trapped suddenly. Why did she even invite him over anyway? Oh right, _Ivy_ told her too.

"Hey pretty girl, why don't give your boy a little blowjob, don't worry, I'll teach you what to do." She shook her head, and closed in on herself, "come on, it's not that hard Ava, it's just a blowjob, even Mel's given me one." She didn't care, didn't want to know, she wanted him out of her house at that instant.

"Please," She whispered, "I'm too young, I want to wait." It was in that exact moment she realised how stupid she'd been. How much lack of common sense she had. It terrified her.

"You're never too young to learn, virginity is a tedious thing doll face, all it does it hurt the first time, but if you're nice I'll go easier on you."

"No, Steven, no, I'm-No ok? I don't want to do this, I _don't_ like you, not like that, and frankly you're scaring me right now, you're scaring me so much and I wish that you'd just get _out_ now."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked her, taking a step closer so he could look down upon her.

"Yes, I'm telling you to get the _fuck_-" He slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her close to him.

"No one says no to me, no one tells me to leave, I love you Ava and I'm going to have you because I know that deep inside your cold black heart, you love me to and you really want this, you're just scared and that's ok." She struggled but he pulled her closer to him, "Hush, it won't hurt for long."

"_Wait_," she cried, "Tell me one thing first." She was sobbing; it was over- everything was over. She didn't expect to get through this. "Why are you in therapy?"

"I have a tedious to enjoy hurting small fluffy animals, why?" He grinned cruelly at her. "I like the struggle, so please, struggle all you want." And then she tried to scream.

Pam

_62 Fair Lane, 6:43 p.m., December 14__th__, 2005_

Her parents were gone, and getting into her house was easy.

But the second she got in, she felt that something was wrong. She could smell blood in the air, blood, vomit and harsh sex. She followed the scent of blood to the bathroom. The light poured out and she could hear the sound of running water from within.

She opened the door, already knowing what lay behind it. Ava look at her dully from the bathtub, her medication was all over the place and vomit was in the sink. But the bath water was turning red as she began to cut into her other arm. "Stop it." She said and Ava began mumbling under her breath.

She grabbed the girl, still dressed in her clothes and pulled her out of the bath. She was dying, trying to over dose on her medication and cut herself into the final death. "Ava," she began softly, "what happened?"

"I invited him into my house, and I said, I said to him _no_, I said I was too young but, but he didn't believe me and he… He _stole_ me." She shuddered violently, "And then, and then… oh god… he-he just left me… he just _left me_ on the floor as he walked out." Pam pulled her to her chest and took the knife from her. "I can feel it, I'm dying- the pain is going..." She trailed off and began to fall asleep.

Pam used her nail to cut her cheek, awaking her with a start. "You are _not_ going to sleep." She told her, "I'm assuming you tried the medication but your body rejected it." She nodded and looked up sadly at her protector.

"It feels like I'm hollow inside," she cried, "as though he took everything from me like I was his blow up doll, I feel dirty, used like a heroine needle, I don't… want to live… if this is how I always will feel." Pam used her nail to cut into her own skin before cradling her. "Please, let me die."

"I want you to live," she told her, "I want you to grow up and seek out vengeance on the boy, because I didn't save your life when you were just a baby for you to commit suicide."

"Let me _die_," she begged, sobbing brutally, using the last of her energy to pull away.

"No." And Pam lifted her up and cradled the girl against to her as she forced the blood to go into her system. "I'm not going to let you die," she whispered, "because if you die, I have to change my schedule and I _really_ don't want to do that." The girl began to drink on her freewill, "you have to felt absolute loyalty, enjoy the feeling of the sun on your skin, watch as people waste their lives on love, and then you have to kill him," she whispered harshly into her ear, "when you do those things, _then_ I'll kill you myself, I promise you."

"You swear?" She replied heavily.

"I will rip my fangs into your neck and bleed you dry myself on they day you kill him, then I'll dispose of his body so your memory is not tarnished by a single act of revenge onto that worthless soul."

"Thank you." She breathed out.


	10. Chapter Nine

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 7:42 p.m., March 12__th__, 2008_

"Expelled- Ava, for the third time!" Bethany shouted, "Fuck, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ava kept her eyes down onto the ground, biting down on the smirk that curved the edges of her lips. "No seriously, tell me what happened because I can't deal with this, what happened to the little girl I carried in my womb-"

"Oh shut it Bethany," Ava shouted suddenly, "I know, ok, I've known for a long time that I'm not yours and Mason's, I'm not fucking idiot alright?" She got off the couch and stormed away, "Fuck you!" She screamed before slamming the door and locking it.

She turned on her music, threw her jacket on and quickly placed her shoes on. She then proceeded to grab the little denim carry bag that carried her notes, laptop, and some pens before opening her window.

"Your sister's crying." Pam stated.

"Which one?" She closed her window back down softly and the two of them headed down to the back fence.

"The new one, Elizabeth."

"Fucking Catholics," she muttered under her breath, "I hate children, hate how they cry and scream and whine all the time, fucking get over it."

"My, my, haven't you got a tongue on you tonight." She grabbed Ava by the waist; "Behave or I won't take you out anymore," she warned before letting her go. Ava closed her eyes briefly before nodding and turning around to open the back gate that led to the woods.

Six months ago, after becoming expelled for the second time, she got into a fight with Mason and Bethany, it ended with her telling them to fuck off and her going into her room, gabbing her laptop and coming out to the woods and just _writing_. She wrote everything about a girl who was raped and bit-by-bit drove the attacker insane before he killed himself, the girl then ended up dying but that wasn't the _point_ of the story.

Really she was just venting.

Pam had found her, and instead of forcing her home, she stood over her, correcting her grammar and suggesting ideas. Soon it became a ritual. Once a week, every week, she would get into a fight and them come to write.

Except that once a month, Pam would drive her to Steven's house, help her break in while she stood outside, and have her steal something of his that was valuable. The guy was going insane, freaking out completely. Every now and again she would do something small, like cut the top two buttons of his work shirts loose, cut his shoelaces too small to tie properly, cut a hole in the crotch of his pants that looked like a tear, or stuff shrimp into knooks and crannies in the room so that he wouldn't be able to find them when they went off.

It was driving him insane, and soon enough she would kill him, hopefully before he killed himself.

"Ivy came over today," Ava said as she dropped her bag onto the ground and pulled out a blanket to sit down upon for extra comfort, "she said that she didn't know what had happened to me but she knew something bad had happened, we talked and then she left with a last lingering look." Pam raised an eyebrow, "And I realised that she was in love with me."

"Interesting," she gave a smirk, "you should have kissed her."

"Maybe, but that could have made it worse for her you know, loving but not being loved in return."

"In every relationship there is a love and a beloved." Pam looked down at her, when Ava looked up at her curiously she let out a laugh, "that means someone always loves another person more."

"Like the maker will love the child more instead of the other way round, like you and Eric." Pam stiffened, as did Ava. "I have no idea where that name came from," she whispered softly, "it just popped into my head as though I had always known it."

"And yet you are unable to find out my own name."

"Shut up, I'll figure it out one day."

"You'll have to find out soon," she said.

"Why?" Ava looked up at her curiously, before feeling stupid and deciding to just stand up and talk to her eye-to-eye, "Why will I need to find out soon?" A finger caressed her cheek before Pam lent in and brushed her own lips against Ava's ear.

"Because you're going to be needing to call out _someone's_ name, and even though I do like being called God, I prefer my own name." Ava swallowed and nodded. "Don't look so scared, I'll only bite a little."

Pam

_Botanical Gardens, 10:18 p.m., July 9__th__, 2008_

Pam watched as Ava walked to the birthday party, her hair was dyed red, eyes lined thickly with smudged eyeliner and lips painted a delicious red. She was pretending to be someone else and Pam found that the little baby she found was starting to look _very _delectable, even her smell was becoming more arousing, more erotic as she grew older and Pam, who was quite blunt, had told her little writer on a few occasions that she was going to sex that girl until she cried for an eternity of it.

It was dangerous for Ava to be going to the party, but it was amusing for her to watch. Tomorrow she would be working at Fangtasia to help Eric with that _thing_, but that wasn't for another twenty or so hours. Besides, she was aware that Eric knew something suspicious had been happening for a while, he always was aware of her.

But he knew not to ask, if she wanted his help, she'd ask for it.

In the air, Pam could the smell usuals of a birthday party, alcohol, sex, but there was a new smell in the air, one that her little writer had caused. _Fire_.

Ava had returned as the young boy began screaming. She placed the lighter back in her pocket and the empty glass jar that had held her tarantula back into the bag next to Pam's feet. "It went well I assume." Ava grinned at Pam before kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for everything you've done." Pam raised an eyebrow, something was up, Ava _never_ touched her- she was too shy when it came to the blonde vampire.

"When?" She asked.

"On his birthday next year." Ava looked down at her shuffling feet, "Am I a bad person for wanting revenge on him?" Her humanity was beginning to eat over her dark desires, and Pam would have none of that.

She wanted her writer to thrive on the part of her that craved freedom from such _humane _things as work, sickness, money, a need for a family and all those other things. She wanted her darling Ava to become something richer in quality, something predatory like herself, but unique.

After all, the world wouldn't be able to stand another her. One was enough, thank you very much.

"No." Pam replied, "You're stubborn, determined, obnoxious and narcissistic, but _not_ a bad person." Pam slid an arm around her waist, "now I have a proposition for you," She pulled the girl closer, "In one year and eight months, I'll fuck you and then I'll drain you, best not to waste your life without having a good fuck to end with and if you change your mind about dying before then, well, I can still fuck you." Ava swallowed.

"That-that sounds good." She shivered at the thought, "but I _know_ that I am to die before my eighteenth birthday, I can feel it as clear as I know the back on my hand." Pam shrugged before leading her back to her car.

"Everyone dies, but not everyone stays dead," she replied with a smirk.


	11. Chapter Ten

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 9:18 p.m., June 30__th__, 2009_

They were sitting upon the roof of the house; Ava's family had left for dinner with some work colleagues of Mason's whilst Ava stayed at home, supposedly doing a big assignment. They thought she had left it the last minute, in reality she had it completed and on her computer ready to send to her teacher's email.

"In nine days something's going to happen, and then I'm going to die soon," she told Pam. "I don't know how soon though." She laid back and looked up at the stars before turning back to Pam, "I'm scared, I…" she trailed off, her emotions were chocking up her voice, making it harder for her to speak.

"Do you want to die, be forgotten by the world?"

"I don't care about the world." She sighed and brought her hands to her face and she curled up into a ball, "I don't care about my family, my life, my hopes and dreams, I don't care about a job, or getting rich, I don't care about marriage or…or family," she looked up at Pam, "I'm hollow inside."

"If you were hollow, you wouldn't be able to feel right now."

"Then why can't I care?" She screamed suddenly.

"Because this is not the life you were meant for." Pam looked at her before grabbing Ava and pulling her close, "you're meant for something much darker." Ava shivered before relaxing within the vampire's grip.

"You want to turn me," she whispered. Pam cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "would you do it, if I gave you permission would you be able to turn me?"

"I'd have to fill out paperwork, but yes, yes I would."

"You hate baby vamps though, you've mentioned it on several occasions." She shivered and held back her next sentence, they already knew why she didn't want to be a baby vamp, it was obvious and saying it would just make the whole situation worse.

"You'll be different, something about you makes me believe that you wouldn't be just any typical baby." She paused before picking up Ava and jumping back down the ground. "your parents are just coming down the street," she opened the window and helped Ava into her room before kissing the young girl on the cheek and leaving.

The moment she left, Ava heard the car pull up. She quickly changed clothes and sunk into her bed before they came looking for her.

Some days they believe that she 'went to bed early' so it wasn't difficult making them believe she was asleep before nine thirty ticked over.

But it was difficult to go to sleep, all she could think about was what Pam and her had discussed on the roof. They had only been together up there for less then an hour, but it was enough for a discussion that led to Ava being able to consider if mortality is what she wishes to endure, or if it's immortality that she truly wants.

Eventually she fell asleep, but not before she realised what she wanted.

Pam

_556 Clinton Avenue, 1:09a.m., July 9__th__ 2009_

Ava slipped in through the window, and before she could blink, Pam appeared next to her.

They stood over his bed, watching him sleep restlessly with plagued nightmares before Ava kicked him awake. "Wake up honey." He gasped awake at her voice.

"What the fu-"

"Uh-uh, I'm not going to stand for that." She taped his mouth and before he could react she handcuffed his hands to the bed. "See, a little while ago you took something from me that I wasn't ready to give up, and not only did you do that, but you also left me to die." He looked at her with wide eyes, "I don't know if you thought it was fun, or if maybe you get off on a struggle but in all honesty, I don't really give a fuck."

Pam eyes looked over the room as Ava continued to torment her old tormentor. It stunk of old clothes, wet towels left to dry on the floor, and stale air. It was disgusting.

She picked up a magazine that was lazily hid under a pile of clothes to see the overly photoshoped naked women. She dropped the book quickly with disgust; teenage boys seemed to have no taste when it came to women.

"Can you throw me my bag?" Pam picked up the small bag and handed it Ava. As she did, Steven focused his eyes on the blonde, realising for the first time that there was somebody else in the room. He stared intently at the vampire, almost begging her to stop Ava. "She won't help you," Ava whispered as she climbed onto the bed and dug through her bag, "see, I made a deal with her, I'll kill you, she'll dispose of the body and then she can drain me of all my blood."

Pam flashed fangs at him and appeared at the end of the bed, leaning over Ava. "I'd kill you myself if I had the choice." He panicked, struggling to scream and break free of his restrains, but Ava, still with one hand in the back as she rummaged through, reached out with her other arm and choked him to silence.

"I'd rip out your tongue, but you'd make too much noise," she pulled out a sharpened steak knife wrapped delicately in a handkerchief, "see, I want to make you suffer, so I thought to myself 'what would drive him insane' and then I realised, so for the last few months or so, I've been breaking into your house, stealing bits and pieces of importance from you whilst driving you slowly insane by cutting and making things small, dirtying important clothes and the works – have you noticed?"

Wrath filled him, clenching his jaw as he nodded at her.

"Uh-uh, I know that look, I've seen it in my mirror for so long you see, and that's the look of someone swearing revenge, well honey, you can spend he rest of your short life vowing to kill me, and rest of the next life succeeding in haunting me, but you will not ruin this for me tonight."

She tightened his hand around his throat.

"I learnt something from you by the way, I learnt that if you chocked someone harder enough, you can't hear their screams, so thank you for that, thank you for making my job easier." She tightened her hand even tighter before pulling her other hand back with the steak knife so she would be able to get full force into the thrust.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Pam Fangtasia, 11:22 p.m., August 9th, 2009

The body had been probably disposed of a few months ago, separated and encased in six different building sites, places they weren't likely to stumble upon. The weapons were in different locations in the city dump.

After the deed had been done, the bodies disposed of, she had rid of Ava's clothes, tearing them up and placing them also in separate locations. No one would ever be one the wiser – at least not for a long time.

But Ava had been getting sick. When she had last seen her, her scent had been off. Pam stated so and Ava promised to go the doctors. But for the last few days she'd been unable to see her. Check her results. Tonight she would though – she'd already told Eric that she was going to be getting off early. She had commitments. To which he raised his eyebrow and asked if there was a shoe sale happening somewhere.

"_Do I look like I dress from clothes here?"_ He just laughed at her and waved her away.

"_Do what you like Pamela, I'm surprised enough buy how often you come here to work. You don't need the money._" She shrugged and walked away.

Her eyes flickered to the clock. _Damn_, she thought to herself. She was becoming anxious. She _never_ became anxious over anything.

She closed her eyes and focused on the people around her, listening to the heartbeat of a particularly pretty girl. She was a little old for Pam's taste, but she was quite pretty and had probably had multiple partners of both genders judging by the way she was looking at the vampires.

The woman was secure and confident in herself. It was sexy, but surprisingly it wasn't enough for Pam.

She turned away and busied herself with being the bouncer of the club. It was a mundane job usually, and it was quite boring. But it was something.

She thought back over Ava. From the day she found her as a baby near her mother's rotting corpse, to just a few days ago when she saw the after affects of killing for the first time.

"_He deserved it_." Ava had told her, her nails digging into her own arms that she'd wrapped around herself.

"_He did_," Pam agreed as looked at Ava, "_But it still hurts." _Ava shook her head, trying to disagree as she hid behind her hair. It didn't matter that Pam couldn't see Ava, she could still smell that salt from the tears. "_I will end this pain_." She told her with a small smile, "_And I could turn you, you'll be my prodigy, my child – then you could do what you want_."

"_I'd like that_," she looked up at Pam, "_But I don't think it's possible._" Her parents had come to check on her, so it became impossible for Pam to find out what she meant by that. But tonight she would. Tonight she'd visit.

But something inside of her felt sick.

Ava

_62 Fair Lane, 1:32 a.m., August 9__th__ 2009_

Ava laid awake on the bed, clutching at her heart. She needed to feel its beat. Needed to feel alive.

She swallowed at a hard lump before her eyes flew open.

"You've been crying," Pam stated as she stood at the end of the bed.

"Can you turn someone who's dying?"

"Depends."

"I've got an inoperable brain tumour. I could die at any second they said. It's lucky that I already haven't," she laughed bitterly, "I guess my bitterness created this tumour, I mean I knew I was going to die… but…"

"It different when you actually know why." Ava didn't speak.

Pam moved so that she stood next to the bed, beside Ava. "There've been signs before this."

"I know."

"You ignored them because of your hatred."

"I know."

"I can save you." There was a paused moment. A brief second where Ava thought of every possible outcome before a voice whispered in her mind.

"Pamela Swynford De Beaufort." Pam grinned at Ava's words.

"Tonight it is then." Ava nodded. She closed her eyes before opening them again. "Will it hurt?" But Pam answer was to push Ava onto her back where she climbed atop of her. Her fangs were out but she didn't move to bite Ava, instead she pulled at the shirt Ava was wearing to sleep in.

Ava made a move to remove the cashmere sweater Pam wore but when she touched the material she paused. "I remember," She whispered closed her eyes and thought, "this feeling, you…" She looked at Pam, "You looked after me as a baby."

"Hardly, I briefly visited you- I've always found you interesting." Ava smiled and dragged her fingers down against the material.

"It's so soft."

"That's because it's cashmere Cupcake," She lent forward, hovering a mere few inches above Ava, "We'll buy you all the clothes you want after this." She swallowed and nodded with a small smile.

Pam's fingers hooked around the small, sleepwear-shorts and pulled at it so that it slowly dragged down Ava's thighs. She let go of them as the hem brushed against the girl's knees. Ava looked at her confused.

"I'm going to make this slow to a point where you'll be screaming for me to finish you."

"But, they might-"

"No one will hear, they're all in a deep sleep trance." Ava's eyes widened at the words, she could scream and they probably wouldn't hear her. She'd never been so happy. Her fingers slid under the cashmere and brushed at the cool skin. But when she tried to lift the material off the blond, she was stopped.

"But I want to see and feel you against me."

"Not yet." Ava groaned and tried again. "Are you disobeying me?" Pam said amused.

"I want _you_."

"We have all of eternity," Ava frowned, "You're acting like a spoilt brat. Why is it so important?"

"Because I've dreamt of what it looks like, but I've never seen it." Pam raised an eyebrow as the girl suddenly flushed red.

"You've dreamt of me naked?"

"Yes." Ava bit down on her nerves. She had no reason to be ashamed of dreaming of this woman above her, bare for the world to see. It was normal to dream of people you liked- even if they are a vampire.

"What happened in these dreams?" She asked as her finger's wrapped around Ava's wrists, "Did I undress you all were you already bare?" She brought Ava's hands up her skin, under the cashmere, allowing them to feel her breasts. "Did I feel like this?" She felt the girl shiver beneath her. "Did I do this?" She left Ava's hands where they were and lent forward so as to hover her lips over Ava's and brushed her fingers against the girl's almost fully developed breasts.

"No…"

"Is this better?"

"Yes," she breathed.


End file.
